Connection
by Wildcard
Summary: Remember that moment in the D3 movie where Gunner Stahl and Julie were looking deep into each others eyes? I’ve always thought that there was more to that than met the eye. Here is what happens when they meet again. I wrote most of this before I knew th


Remember that moment in the D3 movie where Gunner Stahl and Julie were looking deep into each others eyes

Remember that moment in the D3 movie where Gunner Stahl and Julie were looking deep into each others eyes? I've always thought that there was more to that than met the eye. Here is what happens when they meet again. I wrote most of this before I knew that they were played by the same actor so when I found out, I changed some of it. Not very good I suppose for my first try at a Mighty Ducks story.

Connection

By Dreamer

Julie:

We had won the Goodwill Games and it was in the far past so I had no reason to feel guilty. Or so I told myself. I sat there on the bed, crumpling and un-crumpling the letter in my hand. Just to make sure that I hadn't accidentally misunderstood I opened it out and read it through again.

Dear Julie, 

You are probably surprised to get two letters from me that I wrote on the same day. Don't worry, everything is okay over here. In fact, it's better than okay, it's terrific because I'm coming to Eden Hall. American universities offer a wider range of subjects and generally speaking, their exams are easier so I'll being going to Eden hall since those are such a big advantages that my parents are sending me there. I'll be arriving next week and I'll play on the varsity hockey team. I imagine that the others won't be too pleased at the idea of their former opponent becoming their ally, but don't worry I can take care of myself. I've cut my hair short and don't look much like I did in the games so I doubt that they'll even recognize me. I'm even getting a new name! Pretend that you don't know me and it'll work out somehow, we'll think of a way. I'll be in the higher classes so I won't see you as much as I'd like to but it's better than nothing, right? I have to go and pack now, I'll see you next week. Don't bothering answering because by the time the letter arrives home, I'll be there in Eden Hall with you. Take care of yourself.

Gunner Stahl. 

It was true. I had made no mistake. Gunner Stahl was actually coming here to Eden Hall. And I had no idea how to break the news to my teammates. Now was one of the few times that I was glad that Portman wasn't coming, he at least would notice how much I admired Gunner. And I was fairly sure that I felt more than just admiration for him. 

Unfortunately, he had made it pretty clear that he liked me in a professional way, he had even said so when he suggested that we 'stay in touch because you are an excellent player' I should have said no but I just couldn't refuse him. Something that I saw in his eyes when I stopped his goal intrigued me, it was a sort of lost look mixed with disbelief and pride but mainly alienation, as if he had nothing to do with what was happening, even if it was his goal that had failed. I told him yes, and I never regretted it. 

It was true that I hadn't told anybody else but that was because I couldn't think of any way to put it. 'Guys, guess what? I'm Gunner Stahls pen-pal!" I thought bitterly. It wasn't important back then because we had so much more to think of then Scooter came along, then we broke up, then Iceland won the European championships and so much stuff happened that I kind of didn't tell them. A part of it was also fear, I suppose. The boys had been so down on Coach Bombay when they heard he was dating that Iceland assistant coach that I was half-scared that they would treat me the same way; like a traitor.

But it didn't matter, they wouldn't know him. For that matter, it was quite likely that I wouldn't know him either if he had really changed that much. Actually, I would know him because of that connection we had shared when we saw into each other's eyes.

I will know him, because of that indescribable, indefinable connection.

A connection that couldn't be broken.


End file.
